Affair of the Heart
by AnGeLk1sSeS03
Summary: Princess Serenity is betrothed to the prince of Earth...does Prince Endymion really love her? Why did she disapear all of a sudden..who took her and why? How many Affairs?? More then two?! Based on the Silver Millenium. Rated R for possible later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Affair of the Heart

CoWritten By Leeta-starr & Angelkisses03

****

Rated PG13-R(later chapters)

Disclaimer- No we do not own Sailormoon or any of these amazing characters. So please no lawsuits or complaints on ownership. :)

Princess Serenity- 16

Senshi-16-17

Endymon-19

?????- 19

Chapter 1…

A handsome young man with dark brown knelt beside his Queen. She was lying upon her bed, the covers under her, her face pale and sweating. He was grasping one of her small trembling hands. 

"You-you must do it, she is the only one who can..." The Queen turned her head to him, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"As you wish my queen." He obeyed, his chestnut colored eyes glassy as he looked upon her for a final time. "I will not fail you."

~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*

The Moon Kingdom…

The sun had begun to set, and Princess Serenity was sitting down having tea with one of her Senshi.

These four girls were also princesses of their own respected planets. They ally with the moon to keep peace. 

Among the four she was most comfortable around Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. With these two she could be at peace, and be herself. All her life it had always been about being the perfect role model. Today Lita, Sailor Jupiter had taken time out for her.

Her tea gone, Serenity began to play with her pale blonde hair. Making tiny knots in the ends of her ankle length hair, she was anxious about something. Lita could always tell.

"Princess.." The senshi of lightning began, placing a hand upon one of Serenity's hands. "What is troubling you?"

"Errreee, Lita…I -…." Serenity wasn't sure she should discuss it.

"Oh Sere, you can tell me it's ok.." Lita changed the sincerity in her voice.

"Well…of late, I've been feeling very worried, and felt as if something should be anticipated…something is going to occur." Serenity finished, looking down at her knees, hoping her friend didn't think she was crazy.

Sailor Jupiter just smiled tenderly at her princess. " How about I discuss it with Sailor Mars later today? After all, she has the best physic abilities among all of us." 

As Jupiter got up to hug Serenity, she too couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation. She was there to protect Princess Serenity, not worry her more.

~*~*~*~*

Queen Serenity was sitting down in her study reading from a pile of papers on her beautiful redwood desk. Her silver hair was put up in odangos on the sides of her head like her daughters. One hand grasped three letters, while the other massaged her head gently, making her hair slightly messy. 

She knew what the right thing to do was, but her kingdom had to stay strong. If only her daughter knew the heavy responsibility she carried. Her powers were needed elsewhere, and only Princess Serenity had that kind of power. 

"My gods, what can we do?" She said aloud to herself. 

Hearing a click shortly after, she swung around gracefully to see who had come to her study.

"Hello Endymion! When did you arrive?" She asked her soon to be son-in-law.

Prince Endymion was a tall nicely built young man. At the age of 19 he was a sight. This adored prince was to finally settle down. He flashed the Queen a gorgeous smile.

"It's so nice to see you again Queen Serenity, or should I begin to call you Mother?" He greeted as he knelt in front her. She arose, slight suspicion clouding her thoughts briefly.

"Oh Endymion, am I the only one immune to your flattery? You may call me just Queen Serenity." As much as she adored him, there was something off. 

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had been betrothed since birth, and this was to make the alliance strong between the earth and the moon. She wasn't 150% sure that he would make her the happiest Queen and wife, but if he didn't she would see to it. 

"And where would your lovely daughter be this evening Queen Serenity?" He asked politely. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The Princess was in her private rose garden. She did not want to be disturbed by her tutors or any of her royal advisors. 

Her two favorite roses where red roses and white roses. Red meaning passion, love and maybe lust. White meaning true, love, purity, and innocence. She held her small golden water bottle up to a withering white rose to spray it. 

"It just needs some attention." She said to no one in particular, sprayed it, and then delicately examined its petals once more. 

She was in love. Was love supposed to feel this way? She didn't know, but she knew Endy loved her.

Suddenly there where hands on her hips massaging and squeezing them. She jumped alittle, and turned her head. 

"Oh its you just love, you scared me half to-…" She exclaimed, but he put a finger to her lips quieting her.

"Serenity, we're to be married in three months. Would you like me to give you a taste of married life?" He whispered in her ear nibbling on it afterwards. 

She shivered in his arms. Something wasn't quite right. 

" I don't know honey…" She replied. He spun her to face him and smothered what she said by pressing his lips to hers. 

*Cough Cough * "Excuse me Princess, but your mother would like to speak with you." One of her royal advisors informed. 

"I will be there as soon as I can." She told him, relieved that he had interrupted. Endymion seemed slightly annoyed, but not discouraged. She didn't know what to think, but if he loved her he wouldn't hurt her. 

"We'll continue this later Serenity…see you at dinner." He assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek then proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

"Rei will settle things for me.." He said to himself as he entered her chambers. 

~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~* 

Please R+R….This it our first Co-write ! Yay so exciting. Thank you for taking the time to read it, and we hope you stick with our fic ^_^ 


	2. Affair of the Heart ch 2

Affair of the heart

**CoWritten**** **By **Leeta-starr & Angelkisses03**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon, wish we did but we don't, so don't sue.

**Chapter 2…**

_The Moon Kingdom_

A young man slowly crept through the massive halls, carefully checking every room. He knew exactly who he was searching for, that was the easy part, the hard part was finding her before someone else found him. This mission had proved to be a bit more difficult then expected with guards randomly showing up every couple of halls. He was getting starting to get annoyed at how long it was taking him to find one person. As he walked around the palace, he found himself thinking about his queen, who is just mere days from death. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he forgot to check the around the corner that he was walking around when suddenly he collided with something, or rather somebody. He was hoping that it wasn't a guard, he didn't have the time to take care of one them. When he looked up he noticed that this was certainly not a, he watch her as she stumbled a little from the impact then looked up at him.

"Oh princess, I'm sorry." He bowed, while secretly retrieving something from his suit pocket.

"Do not worry," as she spoke he slowly moved towards her causing her to get a little nervous. "but may I ask your name?"

"Of course." But before he said anything more he suddenly put something over her face, covering her mouth and nose, nearly suffocating her instead rendered her unconscious. Her muffled screams were heard moments before her world went black.

~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*

Lita walked towards Rei's room, she was hoping Rei would be able to tell something, anything about this strange feeling that she had been having and it seem to be increasing with every step she took. She knocked on Rei's her door and opened without waiting for a reply. From the looks of it, Rei had yet to even realize that someone had entered her room. She was sitting Indian style on her bed and had a very distraught look on her face and she seemed to be very deep in thought. Lita slowly walked over to Rei, placing a hand on her shoulder to let her know that someone was there without startling her. Rei finally came back to reality and noticed that Lita was now sitting on next to her, their expressions both serious and very worried. 

"You feel it to, don't you?" Rei had noticed the expression on Lita's face and this only made her worry more, if the other senshi could sense it too then it was worse than she had previously thought it to be. 

"Yes and so does princess Serenity. How much do you know about it?" Lita's voice lowered and became very somber. 

"Not much, I have been trying to find out as much as I can but so far all I have been able to see is a man that looks to be not much older than us, with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. He seems to be the cause of all the uneasiness." 

"Do you know what he has to do with it?"

"No, only that what ever it is it has already started and that somehow Serenity is connect with all of this." The girls sat in silence for a moment trying to sort all of this out, but they still needed more information. Rei had been mentally scolding her self for not knowing more about the current situation.

"Thanks Rei." Lita, Getting worried stood up to go and check on her princess and Rei, being equally worried, stood up with Lita and together the went to search for her.

*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*

Endymion looked around in Rei's quarters, surprised that she wasn't there. He was starting to get impatient. He walked over to her bed and lied down crossing his arms under his head, deciding that he would just have to wait for her to return. 

About two hours later Rei return to her room, exhausted. She had given up the on the search, realizing that princess Serenity could be anywhere in the palace by now, and that she would have to talk to her in the morning. She opened her door not really taking in her surroundings. She was closing her door when she suddenly stopped, she was started to sense another presence in her room, this one felt familiar to her. As she looked around she noticed a figure lying on her bed. 

"Endymion?" Rei was startled to see him of all people inside of her room, what could he want at this hour? Endymion slowly sat up, taking in the sight before him. The expression on her face was almost too much for him. He stood up and walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her. He reached behind her closing the door. Rei was confused not only by the prince's presence, but also his actions. Her mind search for a reason for him to be there, but could find none. Her thoughts were interrupted by feeling his hands reposition themselves so that they were now on her hips, drawing her towards him, closing the gap between the two. She could feel his breath upon her lips, followed by his lips that were now smothering her own. She had wanted this for so long, yet never thought it possible She returned the kiss fully, causing it too deepen, only wanting things to progress but yet part of her was screaming with reason. She knew what was about to happen and that she should stop it before things went any farther. But by now her body had taken over, ignoring any logical thoughts. He lifted her off up, carrying her to the bed. Seconds later there laid a pile of clothes across her floor, which had been carelessly discarded by the couple. Within moments Prince Darien was thrusting into her as fast as he could, muffling her screams with his lips as his hands traveled along her body, exploring as much as her as he could. When he climaxed he simply rolled off of her exhausted, he quickly fell asleep. In the morning, when Rei awoke much to her disappointment, she found her bed empty. 

**Continued…******

*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*

Thank you for sticking with our story! Hope to see reviews real soon, and some critique if you have any to share * smile * Anyways, thank you, Ja ne!  


End file.
